The Saviour of the Time Lords
The Savior of the Time Lords is the fourth episode of the first series of The Legacy of S'ah and is the first of a two parter that concludes with Rebirth. It is significant for being the first episode to reveal alot about how S'ah became who he now is. It also features two companions of The Doctor, Dr Grace Holloway and Dr Martha Jones. Synopsis When S'ah is given some bad news, he starts to remember how he became who he is today. Through a series of flashbacks you will discover how S'ah defeated the Daleks for the first time. Plot “We’re being dragged through the vortex, I can’t stop it!” Yelled S’ah over the blasts and booms the TARDIS was making. “What are we going to do?” Destiny shouted back. The rotor moved up and down quickly and the consol sparked. “I don’t know! Why does the TARDIS always seem to be blowing up?” S’ah cried as Destiny was thrown to the floor. Then it all stopped and the ship came to a sudden halt. S’ah helped Destiny up and she stared at him, worried. “Have we landed?” She asked. S’ah looked at the door and it swung open. A man walked in, he was wearing a long overcoat and wearing a typical farmer hat. He looked up at Destiny and S’ah and spoke in a very royal way. “Hello, I am Benny and I am the saviour of the Time Lords,” He winked at them. The Legacy of S’ah- Benedict Cumberbatch as S'ah and Sarah Hyland as Destiny Shaw. Special Guests: Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones and Daphne Ashbrook as Grace Holloway Written By Sam Hoskins “You’re the what?” S’ah asked, surprised. “The saviour of the Time Lords,” Benny replies. He looks over at Destiny “Is he always this slow?” S’ah ignores the comment. “Where are we?” Benny turns back to S’ah “You might want to have a look, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” S’ah rushes down the steps and out the door. “No! What happened?” He cries. Destiny runs after him and Benny follows. “S’ah, I'm so sorry that I have to show you this,” S’ah turns to look at him. “The Daleks won?” He asked. “Not exactly, there wasn’t a winner, there was only The Doctor.” At this S’ah took a step back, “That’s what happened then? The Moment actually worked?” He knelt on the ground and started sobbing. Destiny walked over to him and laid her hand on his back. “S’ah? What happened? Where are we?” S’ah looked up at her, “This is my home: Gallifrey and this is what happened at the end of a mighty war. The Time Lords gone, The Daleks gone.” “Actually, that's why I've brought you here, we need to know what happened to the Daleks, there was no trace of them after the war,” Benny said. S’ah stood up and looked at him. His head started to burn and he yelled in pain. “I remember!” Flashback- “I can’t control it, it’s going to explode!” S’ah shouted to his companion. “What!” The other man yelled back at him. “Pull that lever over there” S’ah pointed over to the other side of the ship. A part of the TARDIS snapped off the control system and flew over S’ah’s head. “Watch out!” the other man shouted. The glass around the rotor smashed and flew everywhere. The whole room was falling down around them. “We need to pull both levers at the same time, and then you will be able to use it!” S’ah shouted. “OK, three two one, now!” They both pulled their own levers and it all went black. “Hello? Hello? Can you hear me, I'm a Doctor, and I can help you!” S’ah’s eyes snapped open. “Where am I?” He mumbled. “Are you ok?” The Doctor repeated. S’ah looked at him, “Yes, I think so, who are you?” S’ah asked with a bit more of a voice. “I'm Dr Grace Holloway.” She replied, “I think I'm going to have to take you to see a friend of mine who is an expert at dealing with these sorts of things.” “What do you mean these sorts of things?” S’ah stood up, slowly, and looked around. A huge ring of fire was surrounding him and Grace and a pile of rubble was at one side where a building had collapsed, he looked down and suddenly realized he was standing in a crater. “Oh, these sorts of things.” Grace took his hand and led him out of the crater and to a car, “Please, get in” She said. S’ah did as ordered and it drove on. “Just wondering, where and when are we?” S’ah asked. She didn't seem at all surprised by the strange question, “San Francisco, 2012.” They arrived half an hour later at a building that was like a cross between a hospital and a research centre. Grace led him in and to the office of the ‘expert’ on those sorts of things. S’ah walked in and sat down at her desk and looked at the women sitting opposite him, “Hello, I'm S’ah and you are?” “Dr Martha Jones, U.N.I.T.” She replied. Grace sat down on the chair next to him and passed Martha a photograph. She looked at S’ah and asked, “What are you and why do you bring Dalek technology to Earth?” S’ah didn't know what to say, he couldn't remember having Dalek technology. “The crater that you were in is the same shape and has the same markings of a Dalek saucer. So either you tell me why that is or I will have to leave you with my boss, and he isn't as nice as me.” “That would probably be because I have just defeated a group of Daleks by imprinting a big lot of data into my mind, which would also be why I can’t remember much at the present moment.” “Listen, we both know of the Time Lords and the Time War, if that's what this is about then say.” Martha said calmly. S’ah couldn’t believe it and stood up quickly. “Listen, we’re not here to harm you we want to know if you are ok?” Grace said reassuringly “No! The Daleks...” S’ah began. He collapsed to the floor. Back at the crater, something terrible was happening. The markings of the Dalek saucer were becoming more solid and they started to rise from the ground until a full ship was standing there. The door slowly opened and a Dalek glided out. “''Humans will be Exterminated, Daleks will have control''!” It screeched. In the office, S’ah had woken up and Martha and Grace had convinced him they mean no harm and then the phone rings. Martha picked it up. “Yes... OK, we’ll be there as soon as we can,” She put the phone down and looked up. “We may have a small problem,” They left the office straight away and were in the car within minutes. Martha explained that the imprints on the ground where S’ah had been found had come to life. Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt and the windscreen blasted to pieces. The driver smashed into the steering wheel, dead. All three of them looked up and In front of the car was a Dalek. “''You will exit the vehicle and present yourselves to me''!” S’ah, Martha and Grace did as they were told. “''I demand you tell me who you are!” ''The Dalek ordered. S’ah stepped forward and showed no fear towards the Dalek. “My name is S’ah, I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and this is Dr Martha Jones and Dr Grace Holloway, they have both had previous interactions with Time Lords and Martha helped destroy the Cult of Skaro!” S’ah spoke confidently and was pleased that he had been given this information as it meant the Dalek would have to think before it killed them. “''Is that meant to scare me; The Time War is over, The Doctor made sure of that by destroying both Time Lords and Daleks. Unfortunately for you, all the life energy from both species has been forced into your mind,” ''“What do you mean?” S’ah asked. “''The machine the Doctor used couldn’t just erase species, the energy has gone into you and when you crashed on this planet, the Dalek energy began to be slowly released. Over time Daleks will be brought back because of you!” ''S’ah didn’t know what to say. A loud bang came from behind them and they all turned around. A Dalek appeared out from nowhere. “''You cannot win this war, as long as you are alive the Daleks will appear, until all of our species are revived!” ''The new Dalek screeched. Another bang and another Dalek appeared. S’ah grabbed Martha and Grace’s hands and ran. “S’ah, what are we going to do?” Grace cried. “I don’t know, I'm thinking!” S’ah replied. “S’ah stop, you need to give in.” Said a voice. S’ah stopped and looked at his companions. “What?” He asked. Martha and Grace exchanged looks. “What do you mean?” Martha asked. S’ah looked around. “I'm inside you S’ah. You need to surrender yourself to the Daleks. It is the only way to end the war.” The Voice said. S’ah let go of their hands. “I'm sorry you two but I have to give myself up, it’s the only answer,” “No! S’ah we will think of something!” Martha said. A bang came from the left and there stood a Dalek. “Kill me!” S’ah yelled at the Dalek. “''You will all be exterminated!” ''The Dalek screeched. “No! Just me, leave these two!” S’ah cried. “''Exterminate!” ''The Dalek released a shot from its weapon, but not at S’ah, at Martha. She screamed and fell to the floor. “Nooo!” S’ah cried. He ran to Martha’s side. “''Exterminate!” ''This time at Grace, she also screamed. S’ah got up and ran to Grace, they were both dead. He got up and looked at the Dalek. “I said me! Not them!” S’ah yelled. “''Exterminate!” '' Next: Rebirth